


Suburban Knight

by FeralG4, robin_writes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, OC is her knight in shining armour, OC saves her, joffrey and sansa are together, no one knows about the abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralG4/pseuds/FeralG4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Sansa Stark wasn't stupid, she wasn't weak, she was surviving. She was surviving life and she was surviving Joffrey. She didn't need anybody's help, especially David's but he was going to give it to her anyway.





	Suburban Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeralG4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralG4/gifts).



Sansa POV

 

There were butterflies in Sansa’s stomach as she woke up. She was excited and nervous, couldn’t wait for the day to start and for it to end. Sansa reached over to grab her phone. The screen was lit up with a text from Margaery. ‘ _I’ll meet you on the steps. Can’t wait to see you x_ ’ She smiled. They had hung out the day before.

 

She pushed the covers off of her, exposing her to the cold September air that was leaking through an open window. Sansa stood to shut it. There was a full-length mirror in her room that she walked over to. Her face was bright, it showed her excitement, first day back jitters. But as her eyes trailed lower down her body, she saw how her skin was mottled grey and blue and purple. Her smile slipped from her face. She examined herself, turning her arms this way and that, grabbing a handheld mirror to see her back. Her spine was a little more pronounced than it had been before the summer. And there was more bruising on her shoulder blades. But all of the swelling had gone down which she very much appreciated. Sansa stepped away from the mirror.

 

Sansa pulled a plum coloured dress from her wardrobe. It had long sleeves, one of the few dresses she owned that did, and a higher neck. It covered all the discolouration on her skin. But she knew it was there. That wouldn’t change.

 

Once she had put on the dress, Sansa began applying her makeup. The bruising to her chin had almost disappeared, but not enough to not wear makeup. She braided her hair back, fingers twisting and pulling strands of hair. It seemed complex, but Sansa had been practicing over the summer break. Except this time she was cringing as she did it because every time she would twist her left wrist, pain would shoot down her arm. But she was determined to pretend everything was normal. Everything was normal, the pain was normal at this point.

 

This time, when she looked in the mirror, Sansa didn’t lose her smile. She saw herself, beyond the bruises. She headed downstairs to where her siblings were arguing about something or other. Well, actually Arya was arguing with Jon but the noise they made was significant enough to think it was several people arguing instead of just two. “When did you get back Jon?” She asked, walking into the room. The arguing quietened.

“Last night, dad’s letting me stay in the guest room.”

“That’s great. It’s nice to see you. Arya, don’t be late for school.” Sansa grinned. As she spoke, slices of toast popped up. She stole them, to Arya’s protest, and put some bread in their place. “Gotta run.”

 

Sansa ate Arya’s toast as she walked to school. It wasn’t far.

 

The toast was gone by the time she reached the steps of the main entrance where Margaery was meant to meet her. She hung out by the side for a short while, watching for her friend. But her breath caught in her throat when she noticed a huge guy who most certainly wasn’t a first year. He had to be well over six foot. Sansa would’ve squeaked in fear if she could breathe. She was scared of him, yes, but she was also very aware of how handsome he was.

 

He disappeared into the building, leaving wobbling legs and a coughing Sansa in his wake. “What’s that for?” A familiar voice said behind her. Sansa spun around. Joffrey was standing behind her. She composed herself.

“What’s what for?”

“It doesn’t matter, let’s go.” He took her wrist and pulled her towards the school. She tried not to cry, he was squeezing right on the bruise he’d left a few days before.

“I’m supposed to meet Margaery out here.”

“Well then, text her and say you’ll see her in class.” Joffrey said as he led her further into the building. Sansa nodded and pulled out her phone. ‘ _Found Joff. See you in class_ ’

 

She sat in her usual chair from last year in Algebra, right at the back where she could sink into the sea of students and pretend like, for an hour at least, she didn’t exist.

 

But then she couldn’t pretend anymore because she also needed to pass this class and the giant from earlier sat directly in front of her. Sansa took a deep breath and then tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look at her. “Hi… really sorry… I can’t see… could we trade places?”

“Of course.” He stood, gathered his stuff and waited for Sansa to move. She guessed he got that a lot.

 

It was better. She could see the teacher and the board, but now she felt his eyes on her the whole time. She was uncomfortable. Sansa kept on shifting in her chair and she was acutely aware of every single part of her body. Her head started to throb.

 

Lunch came devastatingly slowly. She found Margaery sitting at a table in the corner and made her way over. “Hey. I wanted you to meet someone. Do you remember me ever talking about David?”

“Vaguely maybe. He was the one that fought a lot.”

“Yeah that’s him. He’s been kicked out of three schools now for fighting.”

“What about him?” Sansa took a bite of her sandwich.

“He’s here. He transferred here.”

“That’s cool.”

“I wanted you to meet him, I want us all to be friends.” She waved someone over.

 

A few moments later, the giant from Algebra came and sat down next to Margaery. “David, this is Sansa. Sansa, David.”

“We’ve met.” He said smiling at her.

“Oh?” Margaery said.

“Yeah, Algebra.” Sansa replied.

 

She started to feel a little more comfortable in his presence now that she knew he was a nice guy. Margaery wouldn’t be friends with him otherwise. “Do you live nearby?” Sansa asked David, making conversation.

“Not too far. About a half hour walk.”

“David’s mother is from Brazil.” Margaery said out of nowhere.

“Margaery.” Sansa chastised.

“Don’t worry, my mother is from Brazil and my father was from Kenya but his parents were Nigerian. It just means I used to travel a lot during the holidays.”

“That’s some background. Both of my parents are locals. They grew up here and never left. But I want to see more. I want to get away and see the world as soon as I can.” Sansa said wistfully.

“Do not dream of leaving just yet, there are far more important things in your near future Sansa.”

“You sound like a fortune teller.” She laughed.

 

Margaery reached for her drink but missed, not paying attention, and swatted it. As it was about to tip over, both Sansa and David reached for the can. Sansa gripped it first, being closer and David clutched her hand. It was awkward as they both looked at their hands on the can. But then Sansa noticed her sleeve had slipped down her arm a little, revealing the bruising on her wrist. It was in the shape of a handprint. She coughed, let go and re-adjusted her clothing.

 

But it wasn’t quick enough. He had seen the injury. Sansa looked as his face darkened and fear rippled through her. David clenched his fist, turning it white.

 

A scraping sound made Sansa jump. David was pushing out of his chair. “Excuse me. I forgot, I have to go.” He left the cafeteria suddenly.

“You get used to it.” Margaery said, taking a sip of her drink.

 

Sansa wasn’t hungry anymore. She set the sandwich down. “I completely blanked, I have a study group in the library. I’ll see you in class yeah?”

“Sure…”

 

Sansa dumped her lunch in the bin on her way out of the cafeteria. She walked down the hallway, following David while keeping her distance. He walked into the gym. Sansa waited outside, looking through the small window in the door.

 

She watched as he dropped his bag, peeled off his plaid shirt and moved several of the padded mannequins to the middle of the room.

 

When he moved, it was with intent, graceful but deadly. He was gigantic, standing at probably six foot five, towering over the mannequins. David pummelled the mannequins with his fists, whaling on them until one gave out. It broke clean in half and the top section clattered to the floor.

 

Sansa stood frozen still, her heart beating loudly and her head throbbing. He charged towards the broken mannequin and kicked it so hard, it flew towards the opposite wall. David span, swinging his attack on one of the standing mannequins. Sansa imagined he was pretending the mannequin was some specific, but that thought terrified her even more and she tried to ignore it.

 

David smashed his fists into the remaining mannequin, showing it no mercy. He beat and pounded until there wasn’t much left but stuffing and the hard outer shell. His hand was bleeding, knuckles red raw.

 

She wondered where he was from. Who taught him to fight like that. Whether he’d ever been seriously hurt. And why he fought.

 

A part of Sansa wanted to fight back, the Arya part, but mostly she wanted to keep her head down and stay invisible.


End file.
